Facebook for the Daybreakers
by HelpImUpsideDown
Summary: Just about Facebook for the daybreakers. Its meant to be funny. . .
1. Hannah Snow

**Name: Hannah Snow**

**Age: 17**

**City: Las Vegas**

**Interest in: Circle daybreak**

**Friends: 123**

**Write down what are you thinking:**  
>I can't wait to go shopping with <strong>Gillian Lennox<strong>, **Maggie Neely** and **Mary-Lynnette Carter**!

**Ash Redfern:**  
>May I come? ;)<p>

**~~~~~~Mary-Lynnette Carter likes this~~~~~~~~~**

**John Quinn:**  
>I thought we were going to play Poker today :(<p>

**Gillian Lennox:**  
>Tough luck! Hes mine!<p>

**Nissa Johnson:**  
>You should not have said that. . .<p>

**Mary-Lynnette Carter:**  
>Hes mine! BACK OFF! Or i'll start war Harman!<p>

**~~~~~~Ash Redfern,Mark Carter, Kestrel Redfern, Rowan Redfern, Jade Redfern, Delos Redfern, Jezebel Redfern and 1050 others like this~~~~~~**

**Thierry Descouedres:**  
>Anyone else notice that all the Redferns liked that? 0.0<p>

**Raksha Keller:**  
>Creepy. . . O_O'<p>

**~~~~~~~James Rasmussen, Galen Drache, Rashel Jordan, John Quinn and 3498 other people like this~~~~~~~**

**Jade Redfern:**  
>Ash, I am struggling with my Math homework help me, please! :)<p>

**Eric Ross:**  
>NO! Don't ask the idiot!<p>

**~~~~~~~David** **Blackburn likes this~~~~~~~~~**

**Ash Redfern:**  
>HEY! Math is not hard! Why does everybody think i'm a moron or muppet! And for the fact, screw you David and Eric i would keep the light on and lock your door. . .<p>

**Eric Ross:**  
>Yeah whatever your not gonna do it Ash.<p>

**Kestrel Redfern:**  
>Eric I will help :)<p>

**Eric Ross:**

Oh Shit its not that bad.

**Rowan Redfern:**  
>i'm so sorry but Eric I would lock your doors and windows, Ash alone is bad but Kestrel and Ash together=Your dead meat.:

**Mark Carter:**  
>David Run!<p>

**David Blackburn:**  
>Why the hell would i. . .<p>

**Eric Ross:**  
>David?<p>

**Gillian Lennox:**

David you there?

**Galen Darche:**  
>David?<p>

**Rashel Jordan:**  
>David are you dead?<p>

**Raksha Keller:**  
>We hope hes dead!<p>

**Nissa Johnson:**  
>LMAO!<p>

**Winnie Harman:**  
>NISSA! KELLER!<p>

**Mary- Lynnette:**  
>You muppets! Have you wondered where Ash is?<p>

**Hannah Snow:**  
>Ash I will kick your butt if your have hurt him!<p>

**Maggie Neely:**  
>Guys! Ash is in my room. . .with me ;)<p>

**Delos Redfern:**  
>ASH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!<p>

**Ash Redfern:**

WTF! What did I do. . .MAGGIE! Touch me Delos, Wild power or not i will kill you! No JOKE!

**~~~~~~Kestrel Redfern, Jade Redfern, Miles Neely, Blaise Harman, Phil North, Poppy North, and the rest of Circle Daybreak like this along with 6594~~~~~~**

**Maggie Neely:**  
>WTF! HOW THE HELL! MILES YOUR DEAD!<p>

**Thierry Descouedres:**  
>Thats quite. . .shocking. . .<p>

**Ash Redfern:**

Thats alot of likes. . . O_O

**Mary-Lynnette Carter:**  
>Wow, Agreed. . .<p>

**Hannah Snow:**  
>i'm going shopping now! SO GET OFF MY WALL!<p>

_**My goodness this was a bit weird, no really this happened on my facebook too. . .**_  
><em><strong>Anyway, i'm not copying anyone i just felt like writing this, i might add a new chappie if i get one review :)<strong>_


	2. Ash Redfern

**Hey guys, thanks for reading my story! :) Oh also, I don't mind delos but i'm not a huge fan of his.**

**Name**: Ash Redfern

**Age**: 19

**City**: Las Vegas

**Interest in**: Circle daybreak, Dragons, Best Friends, My Girlfriend

**Friends**: 1987

** Family: Rowan Redfern(Sister), Kestrel Redfern(Sister), Jade Redfern(Sister) Thea Harman (Cousin) Blaise Harman(Cousin) Delos Redfern(Cousin) Jezebel Redfern(Cousin)**  
><strong>James Rasmussen(Cousin) John Quinn(Half Brother)<strong>

**In A Relationship with**: **Mary-Lynnette Carter**

**Write something about you:** "I'll fight dragons, just like any knight for his Lady. I'll prove myself. You'll be proud of me."

**Write down what are you thinking:**  
>When someone annoys you, it takes 42 muscles to frown, but it only takes 4 to extend your arm and whack them upside the head<p>

**Mark Carter:**  
>Could use that for an annoying person in this house :)<p>

**Jade Redfern: **

Hey, seen Kestrel?

**Ash Redfern:**

Nope. . .

**Morgead Blackthorn:**  
>Well, Well, Well, looks whos here<p>

**Mary-Lynnette Carter:**  
>Hes here because its his page NOOB<p>

Maggie Neely:  
>Owned man owned!<p>

**Raksha Keller**:  
>Curiosity killed the cat but selflessness killed the dog<p>

**~~~~~~~~Galen Drache likes this~~~~~~**

**Lupe:**  
>Not funny.<p>

**Jezebel Redfern:**  
>Hey Morgy, A true idiot climbs a glass wall to see what's on the other side .<p>

**~~~~~~~~~Ash Redfern, Kestrel Redfern, Rosemarie Blackthorn, John Quinn and 1243 people like this~~~~~~~~~~**

**Rashel Jordan:**  
>The best website ever invented where you can post your feelings keep in touch with your friends and watch every video known to man:<p>

**~~~~~Jezebel Redfern, Hannah Snow, John Quinn, Raksha Keller and 123 other people like this~~~~~~~**

**Ash Redfern:**  
>My goodness, Don't steal. The government hates the competition;)<p>

**~~~~~~Mark Carter Likes this~~~~~**

**Mary-Lynnette Carter:**  
>Helpful Advice: A mouse trap placed on top of your alarm clock will prevent you from rolling over and going back to sleep<p>

**~~~~Ash Redfern, Rowan Redfern, Kestrel Redfern, Mark Carter likes this~~~~~~~**

**Kestrel Redfern:**  
>Smile! It makes them wonder what you're up to<p>

**~~~~~Jade Redfern likes this~~~~**

**Ash Redfern:**  
>THIERRY HELP ME!<p>

**Hannah Snow:**  
>I have life moments where I want to pause and yell "SERIOUSLY?"<p>

**~~~~~~Poppy North likes this~~~~~~**

**John Quinn:**  
>The next person who says "It's not the heat, it's the humidity" will learn that it's not my fist, but the impact<p>

**Morgead Blackthorn:**  
>My jellys alive!<p>

**Ash Redfern:**  
>Everyone has the right to be stupid, some people just abuse the privilege<p>

**~~~~~~~Jezebel Redfern, Kestrel Redfern, Jade Redfern, Hannah Snow, Mary-Lynnette Carter, David Blackburn and the rest of Daybreak likes this~~~~~**

**Gillian Lennox:**  
>Got that right! :D<p>

**Blaise Harman:**  
>I m not so good at advice. Can I interest you in a sarcastic comment?<p>

**Rowan Redfern:**  
>A positive attitude may not solve all of your problems but it will annoy enough people to make it worth your while!<p>

**Raksha Keller:**  
>David so help me, Poke me. I dare you.<p>

**Eric Ross:**  
>Don't DO IT!<p>

**Ash Redfern:**  
>FOR THE LOVE OF GODDESS!<p>

**Thea Harman**:  
>Whats wrong?<p>

**Ash Redfern:**  
>DAVID HAS JUST POKED ME! I will kill you in your sleep. . . .<p>

**David Blackburn:**

Hahahahahaha good one!

**Ash Redfern:**  
>You laugh like I'm kidding. . .<p>

**Morgead Blackthorn:**  
>I'm not afraid of Death. What's he going to do, kill me?<p>

**Raksha Keller:**  
>For the love of the goddess! -_-<p>

**James Ranmussen:**  
>Why don't you go away Morgy<p>

**Morgead Blackthorn:**  
>I'm here because heaven wouldn't take me and hell was afraid I'd take over<p>

**Delos Redfern:**  
>Jez's a human and she still kicks your ass!<p>

**~~~~~~Maggie Neely, Miles Neely likes this~~~~~**

**Ash Redfern:**  
>No matter how funny this is. . . GET OFF MY WALL!<p>

**What did you think?**

**That enough for you people? I will update soon but i am making a Christmas fanfic for Night World :)**


	3. Delos Redfern

**Name**: Delos Redfern

**Age**: 19

**City**: Las Vegas

**Interest in:** Circle daybreak

**Friends:** 1234

** Family**:** Jezebel Redfern(cousin) Ash Redfern(Cousin) James Ramussen(Cousin) Thea Harman(cousin) Blaise Harman(cousin) Rowan Redfern(cousin) Jade Redfern(cousin) Kestrel Redfern(cousin)**

**Write down what are you thinking:**

Maggie, the important thing is for you to getaway safe. And to do that you have to go as soon as you Wake up. I'm going to show you the way

**Maggie Neely:**  
>Awe, love you Delos!<p>

**Delos Redfern:**  
>Love you too Mags but you really WERE stupid back then.<p>

**Miles Neely:**  
>Not as stupid as you WERE and ARE when it comes to new things! :D<p>

**~~~~~~~John Quinn, Rashel Jordan, Raksha Keller, Mary-Lynnette Carter, Ash Redfern, Jezebel Redfern, Morgead Blackthorn and 67548 others like this~~~~~~**

**Delos Redfern:**  
>:O<p>

**Maggie Neely:**  
>WTF! :O<p>

**Ash Redfern:**  
>Like you can talk Morgead. . .<p>

**~~~~~~~~Maggie Neely, Miles Neely, Delos Redfern, Rashel Jordan, Timmy Jordan, Raksha Keller, John Quinn, Jezebel Redfern and 66577 others like this.~~~~**

**Mary-Lynnette Carter:**  
>You got owned! XD<p>

**~~~~~Ash Redfern, Kestrel Redfern likes this~~~~~**

**Morgead Blackthorn:**  
>:O Shut up you nerd!<p>

**Ash Redfern:**  
>2 things. 1)I am now going to kill you in your sleep. 2) Never fight with nerds, theres a big chance they'll kick your ass! :)<p>

**~~~~~~Mark Carter, Mary-Lynnette Carter like this~~~~~**

**John Quinn:**  
>HAHA! SO TRUE! THAT! XD<p>

**Rashel Jordan:**  
>Watch it John!<p>

**John Quinn:**  
>-_-<p>

**Jade Redfern:**  
>Two of my cats died when we left to see our Aunt. :(<p>

**~~~~~Lily Redfern likes this~~~~~**

**Jade Redfern:**  
>Your insensitive!<p>

**Lily Redfern:**  
>I'm not insensitive, I just don't care :P<p>

**Delos Redfern:**  
>HELP ME MAGGIE!<p>

**Poppy North:**  
>Having the love of your life break up with you and say, "We can still be friends," is like having your dog die, and your mom saying that we could still keep it.<p>

**James Rasmussen:**  
>Lets not go there.<p>

**Blaise Harman:**  
>WTF?<p>

**Phillip North:**  
>Random much. . .<p>

**Delos Redfern:**  
>Do i know you?<p>

**Miles Neely:**  
>Hey Delos ;)<p>

**Delos Redfern:**  
>Oh goddess its you<p>

**Rashel Jordan:**  
>Boys don't fall for me; I trip them<p>

**Mary-Lynnette Carter:**  
>Maggie, Your a great friend, but if zombies are chasing us, I'm tripping you :P<p>

**~~~~~~Maggie Neely Likes this~~~~~~**

**Kestrel Redfern:**  
>If you can't convince them, confuse them<p>

**Ash Redfern:**  
>Agreed.<p>

**John Quinn:**  
>If you don't like the way I drive, stay off the sidewalk!<p>

**Galen Drache:**  
>:O I'm now very worried...<p>

**Jezebel Redfern**:  
>I know who I am, your approval is not needed<p>

**Raksha Keller:**  
>When I die, I want to go peacefully like my Grandfather did, in his sleep- not screaming, like the passengers in his car<p>

**~~~~~~~Rashel Jordan, John Quinn, Ash Redfern, Poppy North like this~~~~~~~~**

**Ash Redfern:**  
>If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.<br>If you can't join 'em, bribe 'em.  
>If you can't bribe 'em, blackmail 'em.<br>If you can't blackmail 'em, kill 'em.  
>If you can't kill 'em, you're screwed.<p>

**Mark Carter:**  
>Weirdos<p>

**Morgead Blackthorn:**  
>I don't have issues, I just have problems that make me want to punch people<p>

**James Rasmussen:**  
>If you want to be expelled from school, go up to you Principle and start an argument. Then yell, "Rape!"<p>

**Hannah Snow:**  
>JAMES!<p>

**Thea Harman:**  
>. . .<p>

**Miles Neely:**  
>When your teacher tells you to solve a problem on the board, go up there and start writing her life story<p>

**Gillian Lennox:**  
>*facepalm*<p>

**David Blackburn:**  
>ASH! YOU ARE FRIGGING CRAZY AND MENTAL!<p>

**Ash Redfern:**  
>yeah, I'm crazy, it runs in the family, what's your excuse?<p>

**Delos Redfern:**  
>you sound almost chipper. What happened today - you run over a small child or something?<p>

**Rashel Jordan:**  
>They say guns don't kill people; people do. Well, I think guns help. I mean, if you stood there and yelled 'BANG' I don't think you'd kill many people<p>

**~~~~John Quinn likes this~~~~**

**Raksha Keller:**  
>here are very few problems that can not be solved using a large amount of explosives<p>

**~~~~Rashel Jordan likes this~~~~**

**Mary-Lynnette Carter:**  
>I write for the same reason I breathe; if I didn't I would die<p>

**Hannah Snow:**  
>I used to have super powers but my therapist took them away<p>

**Thea Harman:**  
>Oh goddess. . .<p>

**John Quinn:**  
>Hi,this is the 's answering machine is broken but I'll give the message to just speak very slowly while i write down the message and stick it to myself with these little cute magnets<p>

**~~~~Ash Redfern, Rashel Jordan, Morgead Blackthorn, James Rasmussen and 873 others like this~~~~**

**Delos Redfern:**

GET OFF MY PROFILE!

**_Did you like this? did it suck or not? was it funny?_**


	4. Gillian Harman

**Name:** Gillian Lenox

**Age:** 16

**City**: Las Vegas

**Interest in:** Circle daybreak

**Friends**: 670

**Family: Ash Redfern(cousin) Rowan Redfern(cousin) Kestrel Redfern(cousin)Jade Redfern(cousin)Jezebel Redfern(cousin)Delos Redfern(cousin) Blaise Harman(cousin) Thea Harman(cousin)**

**Gillian is:** in a relationship **with David Blackburn**

**Write down what are you thinking:**  
>Morgead, did you know there are three kinds of stupid? there's ignorant, mentally retarded, and then there's you ;)<p>

**~~~~~Ash Redfern, Mary-Lynnette Carter, Jezebel Redfern, Raksha Keller, Rashel Jordan and 2334 others like this~~~~~**

**Morgead Blackthorn:**  
>WTF! What did I ever do to you! :O<p>

**John Quinn:**  
>Morgy, you locked her soulmate in a cuboard!<p>

**Morgead Blackthorn:**  
>Yeah? So?<p>

**Ash Redfern:**  
>silence is golden but duck tape is silver<p>

**~~~~~~Mary-Lynnette Carter likes this~~~~~**

**Rashel Jordan:**  
>I hate people who go under the speed limit, if your going to break the law you might as well speed.<p>

**~~~~~~Ash Redfern, John Quinn, James Rasmussen and 123 others like this~~~~~**

**Poppy North:**  
>JAMIE! :O<p>

**Thea Harman: **

Poppy didn't you know he drives reckless. Ask your brother.

**Poppy North:**  
>Okay, i shall be back.<p>

**Gillian Lennox:**  
>Off subject here people!<p>

**Hannah Snow:**  
>Sorry Gillian.<p>

**Ash Redfern:**  
>So what did he do- KESTREL REDFERN!<p>

**Mary-Lynnette Carter:**  
>What did she do? :

**Jade Redfern:**  
>She hit him with a stick. . .<p>

**Kestrel Redfern:**  
>Just remember, everything happens for a reason. So when I smack you upside the head, remember... I had a reason!<p>

**Ash Redfern: **

OH YOUR SO DEAD!

**Kestrel Redfern:**  
>Bring it! :D you'll never-<p>

**Hannah Snow:**  
>I hear glass. . .<p>

**Galen Drache:**  
>Whats going on upstairs is something happening?<p>

**John Quinn**:  
>I will go and stop them from murdering eachother. . .<p>

**Thierry Descouedres:**  
>JEZEBEL REDFERN!<p>

**Jezebel Redfern:**  
>Whatever it is, I didn't do it. Unless I was supposed to do it, in which case I did it brilliantly<p>

**Thierry Descouedres:**

YOU BURNT YOUR ROOM! MY OFFICE NOW!

**Rashel Jordan:**  
>Woah. . .<p>

**Raksha Keller:**  
>Bleach and latex gloves: $10... Plastic wrap, trash bags and duct tape: $ 20...Chainsaw: $200 The Horrified look on the cashiers face: PRICELESS!<p>

**Thea Harman:**  
>Oh dear. . .<p>

**Jade Redfern:**  
>Did you ever wake up in the morning and want to smack the crap out of someone for something they did in your dream?<p>

**~~~~Mark Carter likes this~~~~**

**Ash Redfern:**  
>How do you know shes not talking about you? :P<p>

**Mark Carter:**  
>Because she loves me, right Jade. . . Jade? JADE? JADE!<p>

**Mary-Lynnette Carter:**  
>ohh wonder what he did?<p>

**Gillian Lennox:**  
>Wow! You people get sidetracked easy!<p>

**Thea Harman:**  
>I think some people should come with warning labels. . .<p>

**~~~~Hannah Snow likes this~~~~**

**Blaise Harman:**  
>Next time you call in Sick to work, tell em you have SeeAss Syndrome if they ask what that is? Tell em, "I don't see my ass coming to work."<p>

**~~~~Rashel Jordan, Raksha Keller, John Quinn, Ash Redfern, James Rasmussen and 3455 others like this~~~~**

**Thea Harman:**  
>Blaise. . . *facepalm*<p>

**Maggie Neely:**  
>I don't know about you, but a highlight of my childhood was talking into the fan to hear my robot voice<p>

**Delos Redfern:**  
>:O I'M SPECIAL!<p>

**Ash Redfern:**  
>NEEDED! XD<p>

**~~~~Mary-lynnette Carter likes this~~~~**

**Rowan Redfern:**  
>How was your day James? :)<p>

**James Rasmussen:**  
>My mission is accomplished. I ran down the street, threw skittles at people, said "TASTE THE FRIKKEN RAINBOW!" so it was a good day<p>

**Rowan Redfern:**  
>Why Did I even ask?<p>

**Hannah Snow:**  
>:O<p>

**Eric Ross**:  
>YOUR THE ONE WHO WENT PAST THROWING THEM!<p>

**Morgead Blackthorn**:  
>Fact of life...After Monday &amp; Tuesday, even the calendar says W T F !<p>

**Timmy Jordan:**  
>If your going to get accused of it, you might as well just do it!<p>

**Gillian Lennox:**  
>sometimes I just want to run up to a stranger on the street and say 'YOU'RE IT!' and then run away<p>

**Jade Redfern:**  
>Sweet! I did that once! it was funny for the look on his face! :D<p>

**Ash Redfern:**  
>Jade *facepalm*<p>

**Kestrel Redfern:**  
>I don t understand why Cupid was chosen to represent Valentines Day. When I think about romance, the last thing on my mind is a short, chubby toddler coming at me with a weapon<p>

**~~~~~Miles Neely likes this~~~~**

**Rashel Jordan:**  
>Vampires are like slinkies: stupid, but fun to watch fall down stairs<p>

**Thea Harman:**  
>Haha! Why do you say that?<p>

**Ash Redfern:**  
>Quinn fell down the stairs trying to save his laptop -_-<p>

**~~~~Raksha Keller likes this~~~~**

**Gillian Harman:**  
>GUYS!<p>

**Jezebel Redfern:**  
>When every little girl in kindergarten wanted to be a princess, I wanted to be a vampire<p>

**~~~~Jade Redfern likes this~~~~**

**Kestrel Redfern:**  
>I'm that type of girl that makes the devil go "oh crap, she's up!" when my feet hit the floor in the morning<p>

**Ash Redfern:**  
>Kestrel! your an idiot sometimes! -_-<p>

**Kestrel Redfern:**  
>Some see the glass half full, some see it half empty. Me? I just want to know who the hell is drinking my dang soda<p>

**James Rasmussen**:  
>When life gives you lemons, Throw them back and yell "I want oranges"<p>

**Gillian Lennox:**  
>Okay, i give up! NOW GET THE HELL OFF MY PROFILE!<p>

_**Like it? Now this won't be updated up until nearer X-mas cos i'm working on a X-Mas Fanfiction and my other story there for you so please wait for me they will be done!**_


	5. Jezebel Redfern

**Name:** Jezebel Redfern

**Age:** 16

**City:** Las Vegas

**Interest in:** Circle daybreak

**Family:Ash Redfern(Cousin)James Rasmussen(cousin)Kestrel Redfern(cousin)Rowan Redfern(Cousin)Jade Redfern(Cousin)Delos Redfern(cousin)Thea Harman(cousin) Blaise Harman(cousin)Gillian Lennox(cousin)** (A/N Now if your wondering I added Gillian here because in the book it said shes a full cross cousin of Ash's like Thea & _Blaise are)_

**Friends:** 1289

**Jez Redfern**: is in a relationship with **Morgead Blackthorn**

**Write down what are you thinking:**

Ever wanted to hit your head against a wall?

**Ash Redfern:**  
>All the time trust me. . .<p>

**Rashel Jordan:**  
>YUP! For lots of reasons too. . .<p>

**Delos Redfern:**  
>why would you do that? If your a Vampire wouldn't you hit your head against a tree?<p>

**Kestrel Redfern:**  
>I want to hit you right now. . . thats right look at me your within my reach!<p>

**Rowan Redfern:**  
>thats not very nice Kestrel<p>

**Morgead Blackthorn:**  
>You guys are weird. . .<p>

**Jade Redfern:**  
>Hey Morgead come here.<p>

**Morgead Blackthorn:**  
>Why?<p>

**Jade Redfern:**  
>Just come here<p>

**Morgead Blackthorn:**  
>No, your going to hit me!<p>

**Raksha Keller:**  
>We can hope<p>

**~~~~~John Quinn & Rashel Jordan likes this~~~~~~**

**Hannah Snow:**  
>You know your stressed out when you can hear mimes<p>

**John Quinn:**  
>:O<p>

**Ash Redfern:**  
>Oh Goddess!<p>

**Poppy North:**  
>(On a T-Shirt) Who are you, and why are you reading my shirt?<p>

**James Rasmussen**:  
>Oh no. . .<p>

**Jezebel Redfern:**  
>A conclusion is what you reach when you get tired of thinking<p>

**~~~~Ash Redfern, Rashel Jordan, Raksha Keller and 56 others like this~~~~**

**Hannah Snow:**  
>Somebody at my High school said to me "Hannah your out of your mind!" So i replyed back "Of course I'm out of my mind! It's dark and scary in there!"<p>

**~~~~Mary-Lynnette Carter, Maggie Neely, Poppy North & 5643 others like this~~~~**

**Nissa Johnson:**  
>Well put Lady Hannah!<p>

**Raksha Keller:**  
>You owned them! :D<p>

**Thea Harman:**  
>Hey Ash you there I wanted to ask something?<p>

**Gillian Lennox:**  
>Yo, Ash?<p>

**Galen Drache:**  
>Huh? Weird.<p>

**Ash Redfern:**  
>I just got lost in thought. It was unfamiliar territory.<p>

**Mary-Lynnette Carter:**  
>I'll be up in two minutes! ;)<p>

**Mark Carter:**  
>MARE! ASH!<p>

**Jade Redfern:**  
>Chill, Ash lost his phone Mares helping him find it now come to the kitchen!<p>

**Mark Carter:**  
>Coming!<p>

**Jezebel Redfern:**  
>Is that true? :

**Jade Redfern:**  
>:P<p>

**John Quinn**:  
>JADE REDFERN! :O<p>

**Rashel Jordan:**

Love that Child!

**Jezebel Redfern**:  
>Love the style kid! NOW OFF MY WALL! NEXT TO COMMENT DIES! I HAVE MY STICK!<p>

**_sucks i think but i ran out of things to type and im shocked i am very tired. Reviews?_**


	6. Raksha Keller

**Name**: Raksha Keller

**Age:** 17

**City:** Las Vegas

**Interest in**: Circle daybreak

**Friends:** 1676

**Raksha Keller** is in a relationship with **Galen Drache**

**Family: Rashel Jordan(sister) Timmy Jordan(brother)**

**Write down what are you thinking:**

People die

Beauty fades

Love changes

And you will always be alone

**Rashel Jordan:**  
>Pretty poem but really sad.<p>

**Mary-Lynnette Carter:**  
>I can't believe you used to think that!<p>

**Maggie Neely:**  
>All Praise <strong>GALEN DRACHE!<strong>

**~~~~Raksha Keller, John Quinn, Hannah Snow, Galen Drache and 2345 others like this~~~~**

**Galen Drache:**  
>:) Thank you Maggie.<p>

**Ash Redfern:**  
>Indeed! Shame for you Mags<p>

**~~~~Nissa Johnson, Winnie Harman and 234 others like this~~~~**

**Maggie Neely:**  
>I know right!<p>

**Delos Redfern:**  
>:O<p>

**Morgead Blackthorn:**  
>ASH! How the hell do you get so many likes for one thing you said and i never get any, heck even Delos and James get likes!<p>

**James Rasmussen:**  
>WTF is that meant to mean?<p>

**Delos Redfern:**  
>Excuse me?<p>

**Ash Redfern:**  
>Because people can't help but love me.<p>

**~~~~33455 people like this~~~~**

**Morgead Blackthorn:**  
>Okay thats just plain creepy now.<p>

**Jezebel Redfern:**  
>Morgy, Ash gets likes for one reason. . .<p>

**Morgead Blackthorn:**  
>And whats that reason?<p>

**Jezebel Redfern:**  
>The reason is. . . HE OWNS EVERYTHING YOU SAY!<p>

**~~~~John Quinn, Rashel Jordan, Raksha Keller, Mary-Lynnette Carter, and 98764 others like this~~~~**

**Thierry Descouedres:**  
>You teenagers really don't have anything better to do at all?<p>

**Thea Harman:**  
>Not really Thierry<p>

**Hannah Snow:**  
>THIERRY! WERE HERE BECAUSE FACEBOOK IS EPIC FUN!<p>

**Kestrel Redfern:**  
>See thats why.<p>

**Thierry Descouedres:**  
>No what I find weird is that you guys are all in the same room.<p>

Raksha Keller:  
>Your point is?<p>

**~~~~~234 people like this~~~~~**

**Thierry Descouedres:**  
>Hana, Remind me again Why we let these people into our home again?<p>

**Hannah Snow:**  
>Because Theorn. . .you can't help but love them?<p>

**John Quinn:**  
>Damn Right! :D<p>

**Poppy North:**  
>-_-<p>

**~~~~Mary-Lynnette Carter,Rashel Jordan, Galen Drache, James Rasmussen, Ash Redfern, Jez Redfern, and 2345556 others like this~~~~**

**John Quinn:**

Wtf? :O

**Jade Redfern**:  
>You got owned! :)<p>

**~~~~Kestrel Redfern, Ash Redfern, James Rasmussen, Eric Ross, David Blackburn, and 34556 others like this~~~~**

**Raksha Keller:**  
>Lord Thierry May I please make a Joke?<p>

**Thierry Descouedres:**  
>Since you asked nicely, Of course.<p>

**Raksha Keller:**  
>Apparently 1 in 5 people in the world are Chinese, and there are five people in my family so it must be one of them. Either it's my mom or my dad, or my older brother Collin, or my other brother Ho-Chan-Chu. I think it's Collin<p>

**Galen Drache:**  
>Keller. . .<p>

**Gillian Lennox:**  
>Where did Thierry go?<p>

**Hannah Snow:**  
>To get back to work :P<p>

**Eric Ross:**  
>Weird<p>

**David Blackburn:**  
>Guy never stops does he<p>

**Raksha Keller:**  
>ERIC! DAVID! GET THE HADES OFF MY WALL!<p>

**Nissa Johnson:**  
>And people ask why I work for that Woman?<p>

_Hey guys, What did you think?_  
><em><span>Also, Sorry for not updating There for you yet, I've been very busy. while I was in Math I had an idea for it so yeah. I get my ideas from random places! XD Last thing- "Christmas- Daybreak Stlye!" Will be up on Christmas Eve. So all thats left to say is MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!<span>_


	7. John Quinn

**Im back y'all! Im sorry i was gone so so so so long! I was pretty busy and ive had a bad life pretty far so yeah on with the story! :D**

**Name:** John Quinn

**Age:** 18

**City:** Las Vegas

**Interest in:** Circle daybreak

**Friends:** 3634570934509683465785609856

John Quinn** is in a relationship with** Rashel Jordan

**Family:** Ash Redfern **(Son)**

**Write down what are you thinking:**

"As long as you are human, Night World law says you have to die if I love you. And that's the problem, of course. I do love you".

**Rashel Jordan:**  
>Nice to see you care! :)<p>

**John Quinn:**  
>You bet ;)<p>

**Morgead Blackthorn:**  
>Well hello you two! ;)<p>

Rashel Jordan:  
>Oh God! its you!<p>

**Ash Redfern:** I think I now understand why some mothers eat there young...

**~~~~~Raksha Keller, John Quinn, Rashel Jordan, Jezebel Redfern, Delos Redfern, Maggie Kneely and 12345 other people like this~~~~~**

**Morgead Blackthorn:**  
>What? :

**Mary-Lynnette Carter:**  
>Morgead, Hes calling you stupid &amp; annoying.<p>

**Rashel Jordan:**  
>I for once agree with Ash! xD<p>

**Kestel Redfern:**

Woop! Woop! Get in there Bro! :D

**Mark Carter:**

My god the child has brains!

**Ash Redfern:**  
>Mark you only have one brain you muppet!<p>

**~~~Mary-Lynnette Carter likes this~~~**

**Gillian Lennox:**  
>I'm that type of girl who walks into chairs and says sorry<p>

**Blaise Harman:**  
>Gill, you have lost it<p>

**Poppy North:**  
>I wasn't even aware she had it. :P<p>

**James Rasmussen:**  
>Owned Cousin! xD<p>

**Morgead Blackthorn:**  
>Ash is annoyed because i beat him in rock paper scissors xD<p>

**Ash Redfern:**  
>I understand that Scissors can beat Paper, and I get how Rock can beat Scissors, but there's no way Paper can beat Rock. Is Paper supposed to magically wrap around Rock leaving it immobile? If so, why can't paper do this to scissors? Screw scissors, why can't paper do this to people? Why aren't sheets of college ruled notebook paper constantly suffocating students as they attempt to take notes in class? I'll tell you why, because paper can't beat anybody, a rock would tear that crap up in two seconds. When I play rock paper/ scissors, I always choose rock. Then when somebody claims to have beaten me with their paper I can punch them in the face with my ready made fist and say, oh, I'm sorry, I thought paper would protect you! ITS JUST FUCKING LOGIC!

**Rashel Jordan:**

Believe it or not im starting to like Ash More then ever! :D

**Jezebel Redfern:**  
>I'm going to steal that Ash :)<p>

**Ash Redfern:**  
>Okay :P<p>

**Hannah Snow:**  
>UGH ._.<p>

**Rashel Jordan:**  
>Whats wrong?<p>

**Hannah Snow:**  
>I went to that wedding today...<p>

**John Quinn:**  
>And?<p>

Hannah Snow: Every old person kept nudging me! Saying I was next in line! UGH

**Ash Redfern:**  
>I hated going to weddings cause old people would nudge me and say 'You next!'...That stopped when I started saying the same thing to them at FUNERALS<p>

~~~Rashel Jordan, Jezebel Redfern, Delos Redfern, Kestrel Redfern, John Quinn & 105 other people like this~~~

**Galen Drache:**  
>Well, thats nice...<p>

**OKAY! YES IT WAS SHORT BUT SORRY! :P**


End file.
